The successful reattachment of soft tissue to bone can be a significant concern, especially in the sports medicine industry.
The majority of soft tissue repairs involve suture anchors or tacks. In such methods, an anchor or tack is readied for insertion into bone and a suture is passed through tissue and the anchor or tack and knotted or otherwise connected thereto. While holding tension on the suture, joint stability is evaluated and the anchor or tack is deployed into the bone, finalizing the repair.